Tiap Hari Dengannya adalah Hari Pahlawan
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Hari ini adalah Hari Pahlawan di Indonesia. Bagi Yellow, Hari Pahlawan adalah setiap hari, bersama Red. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow) Selamat Hari Pahlawan untuk Indonesia! Happy Heroes Day for Indonesia!


**Halo, manusia. Disini Regulus White Dwarf, dengan ide yang memang kusimpan untuk hari ini. Di Indonesia, Hari Pahlawan ada di tanggal 10 November, untuk memperingati hari dimana...**

 **Aji: "HEI, INI BUKAN PELAJARAN SEJARAH!"**

 **RWD: "Oh, ya,"**

 **Isinya adalah analogi antara Hari Pahlawan di Indonesia dengan yang dirasakan oleh Yellow.**

 **Pairing: tebak sendiri (XXXxYellow)**

 **Disclaimer: Aku tak punya Pokemon, aku hanya shipper.**

 **...**

 **Tiap Hari Dengannya adalah Hari Pahlawan**

Bangsa Indonesia merayakan Hari Pahlawan setiap tanggal 10 November. Bagi Yellow, Hari Pahlawan dimulai saat seseorang menolongnya dari Dratini liar. Dan seiring waktu, hari itu dia proklamasikan sendiri sebagai Hari Pahlawan Pertama.

Bangsa Indonesia merayakan Hari Pahlawan untuk mengenang jasa para pahlawan kemerdekaan. Bagi Yellow, Hari Pahlawan dia dedikasikan untuknya. Orang yang menyelamatkannya dari serangan Dratini liar. Orang yang rela meminjamkan Pokemon-nya untuk membantunya mendapatkan Pokemon pertamanya. Orang yang mengenalkannya dengan dunia Pokemon yang lebih luas.

Bangsa Indonesia merayakan Hari Pahlawan dengan upacara bendera. Bagi Yellow, dia merayakannya dengan menggambar. Pokemon, alam, matahari, hutan, dia, dia, dia, dia, dan dia.

(A/N: sepertinya aku menulis "dia" terlalu banyak)

Bangsa Indonesia memaknai Hari Pahlawan dengan mengisi kemerdekaan dengan hal positif. Bagi Yellow, dia memaknai Hari Pahlawan dengan menolongnya berkali-kali. Dari yang pertama; pertarungan dengan Giovanni, mencarinya saat dia menghilang, dan pertolongan lainnya yang tak dapat disebutkan satu persatu.

Bangsa Indonesia yang baik akan terus mengingat Hari Pahlawan dan pahlawan yang telah membebaskan mereka dari penjajahan. Bagi Yellow, mengingatnya terus sampai membuat orang tua protes, "Apa isi pikiran anak ini hanya tentang XXX (masih disensor sampai akhir :P ) saja?". Saking fokusnya, dunia baginya hanya berisi dia dan "dia".

Dalam Hari Pahlawan, bangsa Indonesia melihat cerminan diri, membandingkannya dengan para pahlawan, tentang apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan untuk bangsa ini. Bagi Yellow, Hari Pahlawan makin bermakna saat dia melihat cerminan dirinya: "Dia". Senangnya tiada tara sampai lupa daratan.

Pada masa lalu, rakyat Indonesia langsung sigap membantu para pahlawan. Bagi Yellow, langsung sigap setuju dengan ide Blue untuk mencari "dia" tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Pada masa lalu, rakyat dan pahlawan saling membantu. Mereka memiliki hubungan batin kuat yang tak dapat putus. Bagi Yellow, setelah pertarungannya dengan Lance, dia langsung pingsan. Untungnya "dia" membawanya dengan gaya pernikahan (A/N: Bridal style kalau di-Indonesia-kan jadi apa?). Hubungan mereka bagaikan benang yang masih terikat pada jari mereka.

Sayangnya, bangsa Indonesia sekarang banyak yang lupa akan jasa pahlawannya. Begitu pula "dia", sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang menganggap Yellow adalah laki-laki. Yellow juga terlalu malu mengakuinya bahwa dia adalah perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan yang "dia" tolong bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Bangsa Indonesia sekarang telah berjanji kepada para pahlawan untuk menjaga tanah air mereka. Ini bagaikan "dia" yang berjanji kepada perempuan kecil yang dia pernah tolong untuk menjadi Gym Leader, meskipun "dia" tak tahu bahwa dia mengatakannya kepada orang yang sama, yang saat ini ada di sampingnya.

Keberuntungan ada di tangan kita saat bangsa Indonesia berhasil memukul penjajah. Yellow juga beruntung punya teman seperti Blue, walaupun godaan darinya sangat kuat, terutama di bagian "Kalau kau bingung, kenapa kalian tidak hidup bersama saja?". Frase terakhir tadi mirip sekali dengan yag dikatakan oleh "dia".

Pada Hari Pahlawan, rakyat Indonesia melihat gigihnya para pahlawan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan. Bagi Yellow, dia tetap gigih mengingat janji yang dia buat dengan"dia" untuk menjadi Gym Leader dan kembali padanya. Satu janji telah ditepati; "dia" kembali untuknya. Dan senyumnya adalah wujud syukur karena "dia" kembali untuknya, meskipun sampai mereka membatu dalam waktu yang lama.

Bagi Yellow, "dia" adalah pahlawan sejatinya. "Dia" berjuang untuknya, dan dia juga berjuang untuk "dia".

...

 **Red adalah Pahlawan bagi Yellow**

 **Yellow adalah Pahlawan bagi Red**

...

 **FIN**

(A/N: Oke, jadi benar. XXX dan "dia" sama dengan Red. Jadi akan kujelaskan lagi)

 **Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow)**

 **Selamat Hari Pahlawan!**

 **RWD , keluar**


End file.
